


Just an Ordinary Flu

by AnatomyFreak



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fever, First Fanfiction, Found Family, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Post Sozin’s Comet, Post canon, Sickfic, Whump, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko POV, katara pov, sick zuko, touch deprived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnatomyFreak/pseuds/AnatomyFreak
Summary: Seeing a trail of discarded robes, she followed that to the bedroom where she came upon a disheveled and bare chested Zuko laying on the ground on his back.First fan fiction and first time writing for the fandom!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Has very strong themes of coronavirus treatments and themes. I understand that not everyone can handle reading about a real world situation in a world where they could escape to where it doesn’t exist. Please do what feels right for your mental health and what feels right for your heart before reading this. 
> 
> Don’t forget to love each other.

Katara gave a big sigh, slipping her navy blue cloth mask to below her chin for a second before returning it to cover her mouth and nose. She had just arrived to the palace after finishing her shift at the Fire Nation capitol’s hospital treating patients of the virus sweeping through all four nations. 

The masked guard nodded respectfully at Katara as she passed through the doorway to the imperial palace. Since Zuko had become Fire Lord, he immediately set up apartments in his royal suite for his new found family. One each for Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Uncle Iroh. All in close proximity to each other if they need each other after travelling for a year together. 

Sokka and Hakoda went back to the Southern Water Tribe to help with the efforts there to contain the spread of whatever is making so many people from across the world sick. Sokka had left immediately last night after receiving correspondence via messenger hawk from their father that he was needed to help carry sick tribe members to the tents where Northern Water Tribe healers were dispatched to help try to ease the suffering until a viable treatment was found but so far, barely anything had helped.

“Zuko?” Katara called with her mask pulled down momentarily, knocking on his door. “I got your message, you wanted some broth? You could have asked the kitchens to bring some up for you!”

No one answered the door.

Katara frowned. She knew he sometimes got lost in his work, not answering the door to his apartment until she threatened to freeze his door knob off. “Hey Hothead, I’ll shove sewer water into the lock and break it if you don’t open right now!”

A guard was walking by and heard Katara shouting. He raised an eyebrow as he stopped behind her at a distance. “Master Katara, is there something wrong?”

She slipped her mask back over her mouth as she turned to face the guard. “Have you seen Fire Lord Zuko today?”

The guard shook his head. “Fire Lord Zuko went out this morning to do his daily meeting with the advisors from the Fire Nation as well as the representatives from the Earth Kingdom and both Water Tribes. However, he retreated back here at noon for lunch and hasn’t been seen since.”

Katara frowned under her mask, it was already near sunset and Zuko never took breaks before the sun went down. “Did anything seem off about him?”

“Well, he did seem slightly paler than he usually is and was rather sluggish in his walk back here. I assume it was the fatigue that came with dealing with how to keep the citizens of the Fire Nation safe and healthy as well as corresponding with the other nations.” He pondered out loud.

Her brow furrowed. “What about his meetings with the fire sages from the hospital? I overheard something about coming back without meeting him.”

“He sent a message to them cancelling all afternoon meetings today, Master Katara.”

Trying to keep her voice from signalling any worry, she nodded. “Thank you, I’ll see if he just got sidetracked by paperwork.”  
The guard nodded and continued his walk down the hallway.

Katara took the small bundle of keys out from bag and picked the one that was marked with a small fire symbol. She unlocked the door to Zuko’s suite and squinted a bit, the golden light from a setting sun flooded the room. 

How odd, Katara thought as she slipped the mask from off her face and into the bag on her shoulder. Doesn’t he usually have the curtain drawn a little bit in the evenings? “Zuko? Are you here?” She called out. 

Setting the small container of broth on the counter, she went over to the windows and drew the heavy red curtains slightly closer to reduce the amount of light and heat coming into the living room. 

A moan came from behind her. Katara whipped her head around so fast as when she heard it. “Zuko? Where are you?” Panic started rising in her chest.

She ran to his office, seeing no one there but noting that his fire shaped crown was laying on the the desk next to a hair band and some papers. Seeing a trail of discarded robes, she followed that to the bedroom where she came upon a disheveled, and bare chested Zuko laying on the ground on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed this first chapter! I never watched Avatar before it came out on Netflix and I’m slowly working my way through the series but this was an itch that needed to be scratched so I hope I got Katara’s voice down okay. Please let me know if there’s anything wrong in the lore, I’m doing my best to comprehend this amazing new world and its intricacies. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> 7/1/2020


	2. Pyrexia

“Spirits!” Katara swore as she rushed to his prone figure. “Zuko, what happened?!” 

Zuko cracked open his eyes. “Kat-“ He whispered before clearing his throat, “Katara, what are you doing here?”

“It’s evening and no one has seen you since lunch? What are you doing on the floor? Are you okay?” Katara said rapidly, firing question after question.

He groaned as he closed his eyes again, he didn’t realize he had been on the floor for that long. Zuko shivered, as he tried to sit up on his own but collapsed back down to the floor. “I’m really cold, can you grab me a shirt?” 

Katara nodded. “Let’s get you in bed and you can curl under the blankets.” She looked around for a shirt and found one abandoned underneath a heavy robe behind her. As she was taking it from under the heavy fabric, she frowned. If he’s so cold right now, why did he take everything off in the first place? “Zuko,” Katara said softly, “what happened before I found you?”

Zuko sighed, finding the energy to talk waning with each passing second. “Can I tell you when I find a more comfortable place to lay down and get warm?” He said wearily.

She helped him sit up and he leaned on her heavily with his arm around her shoulders. They both hobbled the few steps to his bed where Katara helped him put on his usual red undershirt before letting him lean back on piled pillows, elevating him slightly from his waist up. 

Zuko gave a big shudder as Katara pulled a blanket up to cover his shoulders. “I’m so cold…” He murmured as he closed his eyes again, laying his arm across his stomach underneath the heavy blanket. His head was pounding and his body felt like he was recently pummelled by badgermoles. Despite the pains, the weight of the blanket was a balm to his entire body, letting him relax and melt into the mattress.

Katara cleared her throat quietly, taking in the sight in front of her. Clearly, something was very wrong with the young fire lord. She laid a hand on his cheek, her thumb touching the edge of his scar, and almost yanked it back so quickly it was almost a slap. “Spirits, Zuko!” She exclaimed. “You’re hot as the coals in the fireplace!”

He shivered under her brief touch. “Your hand felt like you stuck it in an ice basin for an hour” Zuko retorted quietly. “But it felt nice…”

“I’m getting you something to cool you down. Don’t move.” She said as she got up from the side of the bed to head to the small kitchen.

“Not like I have a choice…” Zuko muttered, his voice fading. He dug the side of his face into his plush pillow and let out a big breath of hot air with a wisp of smoke escaping from his nose.

As Katara entered the small kitchen, which you could barely call a kitchen since it only contained a counter with a small stove with a tea kettle on top, she noticed an elegant tray of food that looked barely touched. She dug through a drawer until she found a clean dish towel and turned on the faucet to soak it. After it was thoroughly damp with cold water, Katara wrung it out and folded once over itself before bending the water to freeze on one layer to create a layer of ice. 

“Hopefully it’ll melt slowly…” Katara thought out loud. Opening a cabinet, she took a ceramic cup and filled it with water. She said under her breath as she walked back to his room with towel and cup in hand.

The sun had set more now to bathe Zuko’s bedroom in a soft ember orange light. Katara quietly walked in and noted that he was dozing fitfully, breathing through his mouth. She set the wet soft side of the towel on his forehead under his hair and pressed it gently on his head. 

Zuko came to consciousness and cracked his heavy eyelids open as he felt the frigid towel hit his skin. Despite feeling cold, the towel was nice on his hot skin. He saw a wavy image of Katara in front of him as she pressed the towel and moaned slightly.  
”Have some water, Zuko.” She said softly, holding the cup up to his lips and tilting the cup until the cool water just barely touched the edge of the cup to his lip.

Once he felt the cold liquid reach his dry mouth, he didn’t realize how parched he was and tried to drink more and more of the water but the cup didn’t let him.

Katara frowned. “Slow down, you can have more in a little bit.” She controlled the angle of the cup to slow the flow of water so he didn’t accidentally choke himself trying to gulp it down in one go.

He finished the cup and let out a cool breath. “Thank you for that… I don’t think I’ve really drunk anything since lunch.”  
She set the cup down and sat down on the edge of the bed again. “So what happened?” Katara asked.

Zuko blinked slowly and settled back into his bed and pillows. “I’m not sure…” he murmured. “I felt tired last night and then when I woke up this morning, it felt like I didn’t sleep at all… I ate some oatmeal this morning but when I came back here for lunch, nothing looked or smelled appetizing so I didn’t feel like eating anything.” 

“How did you end up on the floor?” Katara asked as she dug out his hand from under the blanket. His skin felt clammy as she put two fingers on the side of his limp wrist to see how strong his heart felt.

“I was feeling dizzy after doing some paperwork so I thought perhaps laying down for a little bit would help it.” Zuko sighed and shifted his shoulders. “I got really hot suddenly and wanted to get cooler but I guess I passed out on the way…”

“I’m going to check your head, okay?” Katara said as she uncorked the water skin spigot at her side. She coated her hand with water and raised it to his head, being careful to not dislodge the towel on his forehead. 

Zuko nodded and closed his eyes fully. He felt a pang on the back of his head as the coolness travelled to the bruise he didn’t realize was forming. As the water started healing, it started to hurt more than he expected and he squeezed his eyes and groaned. He moved his hand to find Katara’s wrist to grip as the pain intensified.

Katara, still healing the bruise she found, noticed him squeezing her wrist but very weakly and not like his normal firm grip. She finished healing the bruise and withdrew her hand and bent the water back into the waterskin on her back. “You had a big bruise but it’s better now, Zuko.” She said quietly. “You need to rest. I think you should take the day off tomorrow.” 

He immediately shook his head and groaned, the motion making the nausea and dizziness come back. “I need to go to the meetings and get resources out for my people… the numbers of people getting sick don’t look so great and more of them are getting sick…” Zuko said weakly. “My father depleted the emergency stockpile of supplies during the war and now, there’s not enough food or cloth to help everyone.”

“Can the advisors do anything about having some people who are well start making supplies?” Katara asked as she took his hand in both of hers and started massaging the back of his hand.

Zuko revelled in the feeling for a moment. “No,” he continued. “A lot of them still support my father and are stonewalling me against getting more supplies or even accepting help from the Water Tribes or Earth Kingdom… well, as much support as the Earth Kingdom will give us before they punt any Fire Nation representatives halfway across the continent.”

“Maybe Toph can help with that. She is a Beifong.” Katara suggested.

“Perhaps,” Zuko said before a wide yawn revealed how tired he really was.

Katara continued to massage his hand. “You should rest, I’ll send a message to postpone your meetings tomorrow.”

Zuko nodded sleepily. “Or Aang can go in my stead… he might have more success than me…”

“Shh,” Katara shushed him. “Rest, I’ll take care of it and when you wake up, I’ll have some broth for you to drink.”

As Katara moved to get off the bed, Zuko held onto her hand.”Can you… can you keep doing that until I fall asleep? It feels nice…” He asked as he closed his eyes and dug his head further into the pillow to find a comfy spot.

She smiled. “Sure, but only if you promise you’ll do the same in return one day.”

Katara massaged his hand and wrist until she was sure he had fallen asleep. His mouth had fallen open slightly and he was out like Appa after a day of travelling. She gently put his arm back under the blanket and left his room, closing the door as quietly as she could. It was different seeing Zuko sleeping on his back. As far as she had known him, he always slept on his stomach unless he was injured or sick.

She washed her hands in the sink in the kitchen before retrieving her mask from her bag and putting it on. Opening the door, she saw the same guard she had talked to before walking by. “Excuse me, guard?”

“Yes, Master Katara?” The guard stopped when she called.

“Please send word for Avatar Aang and Sifu Toph to come to the Fire Lord’s chambers as soon as they are finished for today as well as all of our meals to be sent here. Also, I will need two messenger hawks to be delivered here as well. One trained to go to General Iroh in the Earth Kingdom and one to the Southern Water Tribe to Chief Hakoda and my brother.” She instructed the guard.

”Very well, I will send word for all of that at once.” The guard bowed and walked away to do his tasks.

Katara walked back into Zuko’s suite and made herself a cup of tea before going to sit down in an armchair by the windows overlooking the palace courtyards while waiting for Aang and Toph to arrive, keeping one ear alert in case Zuko needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I doing okay so far? I hope everything is in keeping with the lore. Please let me know if you’re enjoying this so far or if there’s anything I can do to improve.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> 7/2/2020


	3. Tussis

Nightfall came and Zuko still hadn’t awoken from resting. Katara popped in a few times to check in on him and check his fever which hadn’t broken yet. She came in with a fresh half frozen washcloth after exploring and discovering his linen closet. Toph and Aang had come in after they were done with their tasks; Aang meeting with the advisors from the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation acting as mediator, Toph helping to bend metal into makeshift cots for the hospital for the influx of patients with the same worrying symptoms.

They were all having dinner and chatting when they heard coughing coming from the other room. Katara stood up and walked into Zuko’s room to find him with his legs swung over the side of the bed but his upper half trying to push himself into an upright position.

”Whoa, Zuko,” Katara said as she rushed to his side. “Let me help.” She helped sit up before he tried to stand by himself.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” He said hoarsely as he put the lukewarm towel from his forehead on his nightstand beside the lantern.

“Can you stand by yourself?” Katara asked as she took in the sight of him. He had deep dark bags under his eyes, his hair had become more tousled, and if it was even possible, his skin had become more pale than the last time she saw him.

Zuko nodded and touched his feet to the floor. When he tried to stand up, his knees failed him and he almost went toppling to the ground if it weren’t for Katara standing in front of him.

“Aang!” Katara shouted as she tried supporting Zuko’s weight with her arms. “I need a little help here!”

The airbender came into the room in less than three seconds right when Katara was about to crash to the ground with Zuko on top of her. Together, they gently sat Zuko down on the bed.

“What happened?” Aang asked, bewildered as he saw Zuko for the first time.

“Lord Sparky there nearly fainted.” Toph said from the doorway. “His heart started beating really fast.”

“Aang, can you help him go to the bathroom?” Katara said. “I don’t think it’ll be wise to let him go alone.”

Zuko scoffed. “I can go to the bathroom myself, I’m not an invalid.” His golden eyes, dulled from fever, snapped with momentary embarrassment and anger.

“Sure, if you stand up again, you’re going straight to the ground.” Toph said as she rolled her eyes. “Suck up your pride for a second and let Aang help you.”

“I’d rather have the blind girl help me…” He muttered under his breath before breaking out into a coughing fit. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I heard that.” Toph exclaimed as she walked back out to the dining room.

Katara and Aang helped Zuko to his feet. He swayed between them with his arms around their shoulders as they walked slowly to the adjoining bathroom. where Aang walked in with Zuko.

“Don’t worry, I’ll turn my head and make a pair of glasses out of my airbending so I don’t see anything!” Aang said from behind the closed door. Katara could hear Zuko’s exasperated sigh and she giggled quietly. She waited outside the door until they were done. When they came out, Zuko’s face was blushing slightly as he used the sink and door frame to walk out before he slung his arm around Katara.

“Let’s go out to the dining room where you can have some broth and water.” Katara said as she guided them out of the bedroom. Zuko nodded his agreement as he felt lightheaded and leaned his head against Aang’s arm as they walked slowly out. Once there, they sat him down in one of the chairs where he was suddenly grateful that the high back on the dining room table chair was there and leaned his head against it. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and could hear Katara and Aang getting things for him. “Aang, could you heat up the clay bowl of broth for me? I brought it for him earlier but he wasn’t hungry yet. Make sure it’s not too hot!” Katara’s voice faded in volume as she walked somewhere.

“Sure! How hot? Like as hot as tea or boiling?” Aang called. 

“Lukewarm!” She yelled back.

Toph sat there and continued eating, taking in all the sounds and vibrations around her. She analyzed Zuko sitting beside her. “You don’t look or sound too great Hothead.”

”You think?” Zuko said with a raspy voice. He felt something soft brush his arm and shoulder and opened his eyes.

“Lean forward, you’re still shivering.” Katara asked as she brought a small blanket out. She wrapped his shoulders with the blanket and let him lean back.

Aang brought the bowl of soup to the table with a spoon in hand and set it in front of Zuko. “It smells like sheep chicken broth and herbs. It smells like a soup that Gyatso would make for me when I was sick in the air temple.”

Zuko pushed himself upright and brought his nose to the slightly steaming bowl. He could see the tendrils of steam and feel it condensating on his nose but could smell… nothing. Picking up the spoon, he cautiously brought a small spoonful to his mouth.  
Katara watched him as he took a sip and his face furrowed in confusion. “Is it okay, Zuko? It’s a recipe that Uncle Iroh gave me that he said works well in soups.”

“It’s… I’m sure it’s great, Katara.” Zuko said after he swallowed, letting the warm liquid soothe his throat. “But I can’t taste anything.”

“Maybe your taste buds are asleep? That happens to me sometimes in the mornings.” Toph said through a mouthful of desert mochi.

Zuko shrugged and had another spoonful. “So tell me what happened today from you guys.”

“I made another 75 bed frames out of the spare metal rods from the building supplies you set aside for the hospital. Now the workers from the hospital who are willing are making mattresses out of sacks and hay temporarily until more people can get well enough to make proper ones.” Toph grabbed another dessert mochi when she finished. “I did offer to make them out of rock to make it faster but I think they all flinched at the thought of sleeping on hard ground.”

“Pretty sure it’s just you and some other earthbenders who like sleeping on the ground, Toph.” Aang said. “The Earth Kingdom advisors agreed to help with clearing roads to the outlying villages to make transporting supplies easier between you and them. In return, they asked for the knowledge and expertise of Fire Nation architects and builders to help restore Omashu to it’s glory before the navy and Azula invaded them.”

Zuko slightly flinched at the mention of his younger sister before nodding. “I’ll make sure to send them after they have been vetted for. I don’t want to send anyone who wishes to mean harm to them or still has allegiance to my father. But do you know if it’s safe to send them there now? How is the illness in Omashu if the advisors have said anything?”

Aang thought before speaking. “He did say because they were isolated and barely let anyone in that their numbers were low. Their sick are housed away from everyone and their healers are also isolating themselves in a room adjacent to the patients so they don’t bring it home to their families.”

“That’s good… we should have been doing that if I had my way. If my father’s advisors didn’t fight me with politics and bureaucracy.” Zuko said spitefully as he took another spoonful from his bowl. “Katara, what’s been happening in the hospital?”

She blinked. Katara had been watching him the whole time that Toph and Aang had given their reports. “What?” She said blankly.

“What’s been happening in the hospital?” Zuko repeated.

“The civilians in there have been coming in waves,” she said. “A lot of them have been coming in with fever, body aches, and… other symptoms.” Katara left out that they hadn’t been able to smell or taste anything. “There’s only so much that the fire sages and I can do before they start having trouble breathing and they… they die.” She looked down sadly. “An eight-one year man who served under your grandfather died today with his son at his side. He seemed like he was suffocating from the inside. The fire sages couldn’t lower his fever and I couldn’t do anything with my water bending after a certain point.” A tear came to her eye. 

Aang covered her hand with his and gave her a small squeeze. “Let’s just hope the Water Tribes are having more luck with this than we are. Have you heard anything from Sokka?”

Katara shook her head, wiping the lone tear away with the back of her hand. “Sokka says the healers are trying to find out how the illness is spreading so quickly but that’s why they asked Zuko, the Earth Kingdom, and the Water Tribes to wear cloth coverings across their mouth and nose for now to see if that helps.” She looked up at the three of them. “You all have been wearing your masks, right?”

Toph and Aang nodded. Zuko nodded after a long second. “I’ve been encountering some advisors who are angry about wearing the masks. Saying that I’m silencing them during meetings.” Zuko said quietly. “They’ve ripped them off in front of me to yell about how I’m destroying the glory of the Fire Nation by making everyone wear it like some rabid horse dogs that are on the loose.”

“Want me to take care of them for you, Sparky? I’ll make them shut up about that by making them wear masks of rock around their stupid heads.” Toph said as she punched her hands together for added effect.

Everyone laughed. “Thanks, but I think that’ll be counterintuitive.” Zuko thanked her with a smile. He finished the bowl and as he reached for the cup of water, he noticed his hand had started to shake slightly. His head started to feel foggy again after downing the cup. “Aang, I know it’s a lot to ask and the advisors are going to fight you more than they will me, but can you attend my meetings tomorrow in my place? Katara won’t let me with how I am right now.”

Aang looked surprised. “Of course. Are you sure you can’t attend them yourself?”

He nodded. “I really want to make sure things are going the way I want them to and if I’m gone for even one day, I don’t hesitate to think that they’ll push their own agenda to fruition.” He cleared his throat but the motion made it hurt. “I’m sorry you have to do it for me.”

Waving a hand at him, Aang smiled. “It’s not a problem. Who knows? Maybe they’ll get along better with the avatar there!” He said with a hopeful tone.

“If that happens, you can have all the space you want to bathe Appa in the spring and fall.” Zuko snorted even though it hurt. He yawned hugely and leaned back into his chair.

“We should help you get back to bed.” Katara said when she noticed his eyes drooping. Chairs were pushed back as everyone got to their feet, Zuko using the table to stabilize himself as he stood up. He only used Aang for support as he walked back to his room. Katara and Toph stayed back to clean up the dishes for the servants to take away.

“He doesn’t look too great, sugar queen.” Toph said as she stacked the bowls together. “Do you think he might have caught... something?” 

The answer laid heavily in the air before Katara answered. “I… really hope not. Since we don’t know how to treat it yet and with the fire sages pushing me out of the way a lot, I really don’t know if waterbending can help.” She answered Toph honestly. “I need to hear back from my father if our healers have had any luck.”

“Hey guys, Zuko wants you two for a second.” Aang said from the doorway. 

The three of them went into Zuko’s bedroom where he was back in bed with the blankets around his waist. “What’s up, Lord Hothead?” Toph piped up.

Zuko sighed and shook his head. “Do you really need to keep up with the nicknames?” He asked wearily.

Toph laughed. “Yup! Keeps you humble and down to the ground.” She said with a thumbs up.

“Do you think… no, sorry… I’m keeping you guys up. Nevermind I said anything.” Zuko looked down at his hands.

“What is it, Zuko? You can tell us.” Aang said earnestly. 

“...can you guys sleep in here with me tonight?” Zuko asked in a small voice. “I… I don’t want to be alone tonight and want to sleep like we did when we were travelling and slept around the campfire at night.”

They all blinked before nodding vigorously. Aang and Toph left the room to arrange for mattresses to be brought to his room. 

Katara stayed behind to settle him back into bed. She could tell something else was bothering him. “Zuko, what’s wrong?” she asked in a soft voice. 

His eyes got teary as he turned away from her. “I… I just don’t want to be alone.” He refused to remember the nightmare he had before waking up to cough and have dinner. “Please don’t leave me alone.” Zuko said tearily. 

Katara’s heart softened even more. She placed a knee on the mattress as she took him into her arms and hugged him with his head to her chest. Resting her chin on top of his head, she felt his arms go around her midriff and she squeezed him gently. “We’re not going anywhere, I promise.”

Zuko held back a sob as he relaxed in her embrace. It had been so long since anyone had held him like this… as long as it had been since he saw his mother. “Thak- Thank you Katara.”

She smiled. “I should be the one thanking you.” Katara heard a small chuckle from him. “Now, lean back and go to sleep. I’ll stay right here. Do you want me to massage your hand again?” 

Zuko thought for a second and nodded, settling himself below his blankets and allowing Katara to bring the blankets up around his shoulders and to place a fresh half frozen towel on his hot skin again.

She hummed a tune as she gently rubbed this hand and forearm and he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/3/2020


	4. Exacerbation

Zuko was fast asleep when Aang and Toph dragged their mattresses in and set them around his bed. 

“The guard left one for you right by the door, Katara.” Aang said as he flipped it down with a soft thud. The sound didn’t seem to wake Zuko at all.

Katara nodded and set his arm down before walking out to get it. She brought it in and set it right next to Aang’s but still where she could see Zuko in case he woke up. “Can you guys stay here for a second? I’m just going to go to my room to get some things and get read for bed.” The two of them nodded.

She hurried to her room, got her pillow and blankets from her bed and got into her night clothes before putting her robe on to go back to Zuko’s rooms. As soon as she walked in, she took in the sight and immediately face palmed.

Toph was lifting Zuko’s arm and letting it flop on the bed repeatedly while Aang was making a breeze blow through his hair gently.

“Seriously, guys?” Katara said exasperated. “Let him sleep!”

“A knocked out fire lord is a fun fire lord.” Toph said flippantly. She stopped playing with his arm and tucked it under the blankets.

Katara looked at Aang. “And what’s your rationale about this?”

Aang stopped and froze before breaking out in his big toothy smile he always tried when he knew he was doing something that the monks at the temple would reprimand him for. “Nooooothing.”

She rolled her eyes. “Go get ready for bed guys, I’ll stay here.” Toph nodded and jumped off the side of the bed where she was sitting. Aang squeezed her hand and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before walking out.

Checking the towel on Zuko’s forehead, she was satisfied with how cold it still was. The ice hadn’t melted yet and it seemed to work well. The liquid from the thawing ice was absorbing into the dryer lower layer of the towel and kept the liquid from running down his hot skin. The young fire lord was sleeping soundly, he buried the side of his face into his pillow and seemed to be mumbling a little. Katara rested her hand on his cheek again with the thumb tracing the terrible scar around his left eye. She frowned, his skin seeming slightly hotter than before.

“Really hope you’ll be okay, Zuko. We need you as much as you deny you needing us.” She whispered fervently, hoping the spirits heard her as well.

Zuko mumbled something in return, oblivious to the surroundings. Sweat started beading on his skin, his hair getting damp.  
Aang and Toph returned ready for bed “Is he okay?” Aang asked as he threw his pillow and a blanket on the mattress next to Katara’s.

“I think he’s getting worse, he feels hotter than before.”

“He’s a firebender, aren't firebenders hotter than other people?” Toph asked.

Katara tried remembering what Uncle Iroh had told her the last time Zuko had gotten ill. “I… think so.” She said hesitantly. “But I think Iroh told me that they’re in danger if they start having smoke coming from their nose when just breathing normally. So far, I don’t see any flames or smoke coming out of him.”

Toph nodded. “His heart sounds really fast and his breathing is… weird. It’s uneven.”

“He might be fighting an infection.” Aang said. “Gyatso and the monks would make us this soup made out of herbs, vegetables, and a certain mushroom that they said could clear out any fluid the body was harboring that wasn’t natural.”

“Do you remember what was in it, Aang?” Katara asked. “It might be worth trying not just for Zuko but for people sick with the illness, too.” 

“I’ll see if I can find it from the scrolls in the temple when I go back to see how Teo is doing with his people. I think he said that he kept whatever scrolls there were as much as they renovated the grounds.” Aang yawned. “We should sleep. Let’s take care of everything tomorrow.”

The two girls nodded in agreement. They went around and extinguished the lanterns save for one on Zuko’s night stand. Katara left a cup of water there in case he woke up.

Morning came and the three of them woke up rested. Zuko was still fast asleep so they left his room quietly to enter the dining room to see breakfast laid out for them along with a few envelopes with their names on it. 

“That smells amazing.” Toph said after yawning and stretching, cracking her neck. “Bacon, eggs, oatmeal, fruit… perfect after a night of hearing Sparky’s heartbeat going a bit wonky.”

Katara perked up, her fingers still combing through her slightly tangled hair. “His heartbeat was irregular?”

Toph nodded after taking a plate of potatoes and eggs. “His breathing got a bit shallower, too.”

Grimacing, Katara took some fruit for herself. “I’ll check in on him after some breakfast.”

Aang came to the table after visiting his room and getting ready for the day. He kissed Katara on the forehead, and she pushed him away playfully with a smile, and filled a plate with fruit and oatmeal. “Is that some mail for me? He asked, noticing the envelopes.

Katara handed the ones with his name over to him and started eating. In between bites, she read Toph’s out to her. “I’ll stay here today with Zuko, can you two handle everything else today?” She asked as she ladled some plain oatmeal into a bowl.

“Yeah, we’v-“ Toph started but was interrupted by a loud groan.

Katara set the bowl on the table and ran into Zuko’s room where she saw him trying to get up. 

Zuko’s eyes were half lidded and foggy, he was mumbling under his breath about meetings as he tried to get up. The blankets had slipped off of him and the skin on his chest and arms seemed to have a reddish tinge. 

“Ne’d to… me’tings to...day…” Zuko tried to get up but got his legs tangled up in the blankets and started to topple out of bed face first.

Aang shot a ball of air to soften the fall and to prevent his head from hitting the ground. Zuko immediately started flailing once he felt slightly motionless. He was lowered gently to the ground and he immediately thrashed around.

Katara rushed to his side, taking his face in her hands. “Zuko, Zuko, wake up. It’s us. You’re okay.” 

Zuko looked at her. “Un’cle?” He slurred, not recognizing her. “Un’cle, wha… wha’re you doin… here?”

“He doesn’t look so good.” Aang said after he reached their side. “Should we get help from the fire sages? They would have knowledge treating fireben-“

“NO.” Zuko suddenly shouted, fighting against Katara’s hands. He let out a brief breath of fire with the shout. Thinking he was in danger, he tried to stand up to fight off his attackers. “Not… not goin’... no fir… no sages…” He went into a coughing fit.

“I think I’ll stay here with you today, Katara.” Toph said. “His heart is crazy fast right now and his breathing is getting faster, too.”

Zuko stopped fighting against her hands, energy depleted trying to get her off of him. He collapsed against her and closed his eyes.

“You’re burning up, Zuko.” Katara said against his panting while his head lay in her lap. “You have a really bad fever.” She grabbed the cloth from where it was left abandoned and bent the water from his water cup into it and made it frigid. “This will help cool you down.”

He opened his eyes narrowly. “You… you said tha’... alre’dy… un’cle…” Zuko panted out. “So… thirsty…”

“Aang, get some water?” Katara asked as she wiped his brow with the towel. She could see the water almost instantly evaporating from his skin. He moaned as he turned his head into her hands and coughed once.

“Here some water.” Aang said quietly, handing Katara the cup. 

She nodded in thanks. “Zuko, drink.” Holding the cup up to his lips, the cool liquid slid into his mouth.

Zuko felt the relief coming down his throat and wanted more. He grabbed the cup from the hands helping him and tried to pour more of it in his mouth only to spill it down his front. “burning… I’m burn’ng…” He coughed as he dropped the cup. 

“Let’s get him back into bed.” Katara said to Aang who nodded. Together, they hauled him up into the bed and swung his legs up. Zuko weakly tried to take his wet shirt off before they put the blankets over him. Katara took pity and took it off for him, letting him rest bare chested against the pillows. 

He opened his eyes again to see two figures near him speaking in garbled voices. Zuko tried making out what the higher voice was saying until his exhaustion was slowly pulling him under. The figures moved away but he grabbed the arm of one of them. “Ple’se… don’t… lev’e me…” He rasped out. “Don’t… alon…” Zuko drifted off.

Katara brought the blankets up around his shoulders as Aang slipped his wrist out of Zuko’s grasp. “This isn’t good.” She said grimly. “He needs medicine of some sort, any sort.”

Aang nodded. “After I’m done today, I’ll take Appa and head to the Eastern Air Temple and see if there’s anything there that can help.”

“I’ll stay here and keep an eye on Sparky. Although, bets are off if he tries to use me as target practice.” Toph said. “Maybe Iroh can come help? I think he said Zuko went through a fever of some sort when he was pursuing us last year.”

“But that was different, I thought.” Katara said as she picked up his shirt and threw it into a basket near his closet doors. “But nevertheless, I sent a messenger hawk to Ba Sing Se last night so he’ll be coming soon. And I hope he’ll bring some of his good tea. I miss his nice chamomile and lemongrass mix.” She said with a faint smile.

Toph dragged a chair over to his bedside and sat down. “You two should get going, you’ll be late for your meetings today.”

Katara gave a slight frown. “But it might be better if I stay, Toph.” 

“Sugar queen, you’ll be of more help if you go and help the people in the city. It’ll clear your head. I’ll send a servant to come get you if he gets drastically worse but I think I can handle him from here.” She set her feet on the edge of the bed. “See? This way I can sense the vibrations from his heart and his breathing at all times. And if he wakes up and tries to get up again.”  
Convinced, Katara nodded and she and Aang left his room. They both took turns washing their hands in the sink. Aang noticed she went uncharacteristically quiet and pulled her into a hug. “You’re worried about him.” He said into her hair.

She nodded against his shoulder. “The patients in the hospital don’t look good and… Zuko is starting to look like one of them.” She said softly. “I really want to make sure he doesn’t have it but the serums that we’re using to test aren’t being made fast enough. I don’t want to panic anyone if it turns out to be just an ordinary flu.”

Aang ran his fingers through her hair. “I’ll see what I can do to make the production a little fast and maybe an extra serum bottle will show up somehow today.” That prompted a small chuckle from her.

“We should go,” Katara said as she separated from Aang’s embrace, as much as she wanted to stay there longer. “You have a clean mask, right?”

He opened the inside of his airbender robes and brought one out to show her. “Yup, always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these frequent updates okay? Let me know if you need me to slow down. I really hope you are enjoying this. Please leave a comment letting me know.
> 
> 7/4/2020


	5. Delirium

Zuko shifted restlessly under the covers, his eyes darting back and forth under his eyelids. There were a few moments where he woke up briefly and then would slip back into sleep. 

The few times he woke up, Zuko would open his eyes to see everything around him blurrily and moving. His bones hurt to the point where even breathing would shake his chest so much that he wished for nothing more than to go back to the blissful darkness and murky dreams where he could feel relief. Something cold was dripping down his face but it was a balm on his burning skin. Moving around hurt too much but at the same time, moving was the only thing that made the body aches better if only for a moment.

His head was elevated intermittently, cool water filling his mouth and prompting him to swallow. Zuko always wanted more but garbled voices always followed after the water stopped and his head was put back on his pillow. He tried to lift his arm but trying to move it was like moving one of Appa’s legs yourself, impossible.

But the coughing was unbearable. Coughing felt like getting a handful of lighting to his throat. Every time he opened his mouth felt like he was coughing out razor blades when his throat was already shredded. Zuko felt dizzy once the fits stopped and swallowing his saliva felt like a fruitless effort to moisten his raw esophagus. He always felt short of breath and panted for air after finishing. A few times he felt a hand running through his hair when he could feel anything other than the misery his body was putting him through.

“Moth’r?” He mumbled. Zuko opened his eyes to see a blurry outline of a slim woman with flowing hair shushing him while stroking the sweat-laden hair off of his forehead. “Where… where ‘ave you…” Someone helped sit him up against the headboard where his head lolled to the side. A cup of water touched his lips and he drank the cool liquid. Too much came into his mouth and he started coughing while falling forward before someone caught him by the shoulders. The blurry figure moved away from his sight and he tried to reach out to grab them but they moved too quick. “Wai… wait…” He gasped out. “Mo’th… please… wait…” He felt gentle patting on his back as he tried to get enough air into his lungs. Zuko cracked his eyes open to see a more built figure in front of him dressed in all red. He squinted and could make out a white beard and pointed red hat.

“No… no!” Zuko tried moving away but he pushed himself into the headboard. “Get a’wa… from me!” He gasped out, feeling heat coming from his mouth. Not the sages, not the men who refused to treat him after getting his face melted off by Ozai. The pain of his face burning came back from memory with twice the pain he remembered. He could hear the sinister laughing as the sages stood by and refused to give him any pain relief. There was a cacophony of voices as he tried to lift his arms to punch flames to get them away.

Hands were on his arms and his chest, Zuko tried to fight to get away. He spewed weak flames from his mouth, doing anything to get them off of him. A cup was forced between his lips and a sweet concoction was poured into his mouth where he had no option but to swallow.

A heaviness fell over his eyes as he saw more figures moving in front of him, a bald head, short black hair, the figure in red, and flowing hair. “Moth’r… please…” He closed his eyes, unable to fight the darkness anymore.  
______________________________________________________________

Aang and Toph lowered Zuko down to the bed as Katara moved a stream of water putting out the small fires that were still smoldering on their clothes, hair, or otherwise flammable material.

“Thank you, Master Katara.” The fire sage said as she doused the small flame on the tip of his ceremonial hat. His white beard showed signs of blackened and singed hairs. “It seems that Fire Lord Zuko would not take kindly to the sight of me or any of my brothers.”

“You think?” Toph quipped as she stood up from the bed and wiped her hands on her pants from her hands being damp from Zuko’s sweat. “He just nearly tried to turn us into roasted meat!”

“A little much there, ironhead.” Aang said as he winced. One of the flames grazed his head on the side of his arrow, leaving a small burn. “Okay, maybe slightly true.”

“Here, Aang.” Katara came to his side and forced him to kneel as she stood and set her hands covered in blue glowing water on top of his head. Aang sighed as she healed the burns on his bald dome and smiled gratefully at her when she finished. “Anyone else get hurt?” She asked as she returned the water to the spigot at her side to refresh the liquid.

“Merely shaken up, but thank you for offering.” The fire sage said where he stood next to the bed. He put a hand on Zuko’s forehead and frowned. “As much as his temperature would be a concern to you, seeing as he is an accomplished firebender, this level is not uncommon among our people. However, the hallucinations are not. I’ll send for a special broth with ingredients that may help bring him back to lucidity but there is no promise it will work.” He turned to Katara. “Are there any vials of the serum to test for the illness available?”

She shook her head. “The chemists are working as fast as they can to make more but people are falling sick faster than they can make them.” Her mouth set in a grim line. “He refused to allow the advisors who weren’t showing any signs of sickness to get tested. He refused to get tested himself so he could save it for the citizens.”

“I see.” The fire sage acknowledged. “With him being incapacitated, I assume that Avatar Aang will be taking over his responsibilities for the time being?”

“I sent a messenger hawk to Ba Sing Se asking for General Iroh to come back to help. Since Aang will be… busy with his duties as well.” She didn’t want him to know that he would be heading off to the air temple soon.

Aang moved to her side and squeezed her hand. “I’ll be able to handle everything until General Iroh comes. Until then, please do not let any of the advisors know that Fire Lord Zuko is showing symptoms of the illness. We don’t need a coup happening now as he’s fighting this.”

The fire sage bowed. “Yes, Avatar. You have my secrecy in the matter.” He gathered up his instruments and stowed them in his bag before walking out the door. 

“May I ask your name, sir?” Katara asked as she escorted him to the door. 

“Master Kutang.” He gave a slight bow as he put on a mask and walked out into the hallway.

She walked back in and saw Toph flat on her back on the floor in the living room and Aang slumped on the sofa. Katara sat down heavily and sunk into the cushions next to him as they all let out a simultaneous sigh.

“Who knew dealing with a sick Sparky would be so difficult.” Toph said as she stared blindly up at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today. Hope you all had a good holiday yesterday.
> 
> 7/5/2020


	6. Encopresis

Iroh entered his nephew’s quarters to find the living room bare, his office empty, but the bedroom door open to an inky darkness. He walked into the sight of his nephew mumbling incoherently on his bed, sweating through his pajamas. The avatar and the earthbender who he had been travelling with, asleep on mattresses surrounding Zuko’s bed. Katara was standing to his side, replacing the cloth on his head with a cooler one and wiping down his arm with another one in an attempt to bring his temperature down.

“Katara, my dear.” Iroh said quietly as to not startle her too much.

She turned to look at him. “General Iroh.” Katara smiled. “You got my message.”

He went up to her and hugged her in one arm. “Please, you can call me Iroh, or Uncle. No need for formalities anymore. The last time I heard my military title was when my belly was bigger. I’ve slimmed down haven’t I?” A twinkle sparkled in his eyes in the dim light.

Katara quietly chuckled. “Of course you have.” She went back to dipping the cloth back in the small basin before wiping down Zuko’s arm.

“How is he?” Iroh turned his gaze upon his sleeping nephew. “He doesn’t look too good, does he?”

She shook her head. “His fever is getting out of hand. I had a fire sage come by and see if he could do anything but Zuko woke up and scorched us.” Katara pointed with her head towards Aang, a few red marks fading away on his bald head. “He thought I was his mother.” She sadly remarked. “I don’t think he recognizes any of us right now.”

Iroh gently took the cloth from her hands. “His fever gets quite out of control sometimes. I suspect that the fire sage was trying to draw the heat from his body and that was when Zuko didn’t know who he was trying to get away from.” He stroked his grayed beard. Taking one look at the young women, he saw the dark bags under her eyes. “My dear, how long have you been up?”

As if right on cue, she yawned. “A while,” Katara admitted. “He was getting worse and the only thing that seems to calm him down is me stroking his hand back to sleep.”

Iroh nodded. “I suspect the only affection he’s received from a family member was when his mother was still here.”

Katara looked up, surprised. “Didn’t she disappear over a decade ago?”

“Unfortunately,” Iroh replied. “I keep the hope alive that she might show up now that her son is the fire lord but I don’t think that will be the case yet.” He wiped the sweat off his feverish brow when he noticed Katara swaying slightly. “You should get some sleep. I will stay up with him now.”

“But you just got here from Ba Sing Se.” She protested. “You must be tired. I can stay up until you get some rest, I promise.”

He put the cloth down back in the basin and set a hand on her shoulder. “You have so much already, my dear. Let me take care of my nephew for a little bit while you get some sleep.” Iroh insisted.

“Is there anything you want me to get you be-“ A yawn paused her words. “Before I go?” She blinked, her eyes glassy with exhaustion.

Iroh smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he guided her towards the two mattresses with Aang occupying one. “Tea will be made easily enough but will not without time to rest the liquid to cool before enjoyment. I will be fine.” 

She nodded and drew the blanket over her as she laid down and tucked her in. Katara was out in a matter of seconds after she closed her eyes.  
Iroh took a cursory glance around the room of the children sleeping and smiled sadly.

“The weight of the world lies so heavily on you, let us take responsibility for a bit.” He said to himself softly before sitting by his nephew’s bedside.  
—————————————————————————————————-  
Aang woke up at first light, the sun lighting barely over the horizon to give the room dim lighting. Zuko was still fast asleep, his face flushed reddish with fever. 

He got up silently, being careful not to bother the covers too much after discovering Katara was right next to him, her sleeping visage facing him. Aang gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and quietly walked out of the bedroom, closing the door with a small click behind him. Only then did he give out an audible yawn as he stretched his arms up while walking towards the dining room for breakfast. Little did he know, he wasn’t alone this morning.

“Good morning, Avatar Aang.” A sage voice greeted him from the kitchen.

Aang turned around to see Iroh pouring a cup of tea into a cup. “Oh, hello.” He said surprisingly, his eyes wide as he didn’t expect anyone to be there. “I didn’t know you arrived, Iroh.”

Iroh chuckled. “Rarely anyone does. Would you like some tea, Avatar? I brought over Zuko’s favorite blend and some more new infusions I have been meaning to send to you all.”

Aang nodded and walked over to the table where breakfast had been laid out. Iroh brought over the two cups of hot tea for them to sip on. Aang filled Iroh in on the affairs of the Fire Nation over a tasty bowl of honeyed porridge and a plate of fruit. Iroh nodded as he took in the news and asked questions on what needed to be done. 

“What is in the teapot I found on the counter when I arrived last night? It looks like it belongs to the fire sages.” Iroh asked as he sipped on his cup. 

“The fire sages said it was a tea with something to make him more coherent since he was so out of it when he inadvertently lashed out with firebending last night when we were trying to cool him down.” Aang said. “I’m going to the Eastern Air Temple to see if there is anything there that might help.” He explained the broth that Gyatso had made for him as a child.

The door opened loudly and Toph was in the doorway, her hair untamed and sticking straight up from her head. “Guys, we need a little help in here!” She exclaimed in a panicked tone.

Aang ran towards the bedroom, Iroh following behind. When they entered, a putrid smell had filled the air. Katara was standing by Zuko’s bedside, Zuko was sitting up and slumped sideways into her while groaning weakly.

Katara’s eyes were wide by the time Aang got to her. “He had an accident in bed. I woke up to him groaning and tried to help him but he sat up and tried to get out. Do we have the tea that the fire sage gave us?” Katara said quickly.

Iroh came to her side and laid a hand on Zuko’s cheek. The young fire lord’s eyes fluttered open. “Unc’le?” He slurred.

“Yes, nephew, I’m here.” Iroh told him kindly. 

“Can we get rid of that smell? It’s making me feel like puking!” Toph said nasilly, clamping her nose closed with her fingers.

“Toph, you can leave the room while we clean him up, get some fresh air. Breakfast is out there.” Aang said. He conjured up a sphere of air to cover his head to protect him from the smell.

Iroh pulled the blankets back to reveal that Zuko had indeed soiled himself and the bed. It took a group effort to get him into Aang’s arm with him being close to the same height but Aang carried him effortlessly to the bathroom. Iroh went over to his dresser and gathered some clean clothes for him before going into the bathroom himself. Katara took care of the sheets, although grudgingly and holding her breath. Her cheeks puffed out with held air, she waterbent what she could of the liquid excrement pooling on the sheets into a clay pot. She gingerly took the sheets off by sliding the edges of them off of the mattress and very carefully took them to the private patio right outside the bedroom and depositing it into a metal dish with wood in it, making a mental note to ask Iroh to burn it when he had time since there was no salvaging the fabric. She finally let out the air she had been holding with a loud exhalation and sucked in fresh air. When she went inside, she opened the door to let the room air out and to neutralize the scent.

Katara walked out to find Toph eating breakfast at the table. Walking over to the sink, she made sure to very thoroughly wash her hands and wrists, even going all the way up to her elbow. She sat down heavily in a chair next to her before grabbing a pear and taking a bite. They ate silently before Aang and Iroh entered the dining room around an hour later. Iroh looked a bit worse for wear and Aang had his mouth set in a grim line.

“That was an ordeal.” Aang said tiredly. “He came to when Iroh was bathing him and may have scorched the stone work in the bath.”  
Iroh laughed. “You cannot deny he is a very stubborn person. But I am glad I had assistance.”

“So what now?” Toph asked. “His heart is beating super fast and his breathing is getting faster, too.”

“I was able to draw off some of the heat from his body for the moment. But he will need another such bending in a few hours.” Iroh took a sip of his tea when he sat back down at the table. “I will take care of the meetings this morning and when we meet back here for lunch, I will draw more heat from him. Where is that tea that the fire sage prescribed?” 

Katara stood and grabbed the maroon teapot and handed it to him.  
Iroh summoned a small flame in his hand and held the clay pot over it. Once it was adequately heated, he poured a cup and lifted up to sniff.  
“Ah, the aroma.” He closed his eyes and inhaled the steam. “Licorice, rose, mint, and many other good things in here. This will do.” Opening his eyes, he walked to Zuko’s room.

Entering, he was surprised to see his nephew blinking groggily while he stared out the window. “Zuko, you are awake.” Iroh said with a smile.  
Zuko turned his head, his eyes unfocused as he stared in Iroh’s direction. “Un’cle?” 

“I’m here, nephew. Have some tea. You have been sick.” Iroh brought the cup to his lips and tipped it back slightly, letting the liquid touch Zuko’s lips before lifting it up further.

Zuko felt the warm liquid slip into his mouth and swallowed reflexively, it felt good going down his raw throat. He was tired but wanted to keep drinking with the warm hand supporting the back of his head as he drank. Feeling some of the fogginess disappear, he looked up to see his uncle holding the cup. 

“Uncle?” Zuko whispered. “When did you get here?” 

Iroh smiled. “I arrived last night. Your friends have been taking care of you.”

Zuko nodded as Iroh laid him back against the pillows. “I didn’t mean to worry you, Uncle. I’ll be fine in a da-” He broke off into a coughing fit, sitting up and hunching over.

After a short while, he laid back with Iroh’s help. “You are not well, nephew. Katara sent a message to ask me to come and attend the meetings in your place. You need to rest and recover. The Fire Nation needs its fire lord to be healthy to help.” Iroh said gently, pulling the blankets up and tucking him in. 

Zuko nodded as he nestled his face into the pillow, feeling drowsy. “I’ve been doing nothing but sleeping. But everything hurts. Even breathing.” Zuko said quietly, a cough coming out. 

“I will see what I can find to make the pain less but for now, your body craves sleep. The country will be fine today, I will make sure of it.” Iroh assured him. “Rest, nephew, I will return at lunchtime.”

Zuko’s eyes had already fluttered shut as he took comfort in his uncle carding his fingers through his hair like when he was a child. “Than’ you, Un’cle…” He coughed one last time and fell asleep.

Iroh stood there for a few moments, hearing Zuko’s rattled breathing fill the room. He frowned at how shallow his breaths seemed to be, interspersed with unconscious coughing from time to time. Picking up the empty cup, he walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

Katara, Aang, and Toph had been gathering their empty places and stacking them for the palace servants to collect when Iroh reentered the dining room.

“How is he?” Katara asked, seeing him walk in.

Iroh shook his head. “Clearly not well. He was awake briefly and I gave him the tea and it seemed to make him aware before he fell back asleep. Of course, he was trying to convince me he was not as sick as he seems.” 

“I told Katara last night but I’m going to the Western Air Temple to find the mushroom to see if it might help him and in turn, help the people of the Fire Nation.” Aang said as he pushed in his chair.

“What?” Toph exclaimed. “No one told me this!” 

Aang, Katara, and Iroh looked guiltily at one another. “Sorry, Toph. With everything happening so fast, some things slipped through the cracks.” Katara apologized.

Toph grunted. “Make sure to let me know next time, will ya?” She said grumpily. “I’m the one who’s stuck here with Sparky all day.”

“I believe he will be alright if we left him here alone for a few hours.” Iroh said. “We would all be back in a few hours and it seems that he will be sleeping until then.”

“But what if he tries to get up again or has another accident?” Katara fretted.

“We can ask a guard to pop in once every half hour to make sure he is okay but for all of us to be sitting here and doing nothing will do nothing to help Zuko.” Iroh replied, taking Katara’s hand in both of his and patting it. “My nephew will be okay.”

“Yes, I can get back to metal bending!” Toph said triumphantly, pumping both fists in the air.

They all laughed as they gathered their things. 

“Iroh, did you bring a mask like I asked in the letter? The last thing we need is for you to get sick.” Katara asked as she tied her own around her hair, being careful not to tangle it in her hair loopies. 

“Of course, I did!” Iroh opened his red robe and pulled out a bright green mask proclaiming “The Jasmine Dragon - the best tea shop in Ba Sing Se, and anywhere!”

They all laughed again as they adjusted their own masks and opened the door to the hallway to head to their separate ways for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review. I really hope you all like this so far and I hope I didn’t let anyone down. Let me know if you want this to continue, a favorite line, what you think/want to happen next. I’d love any piece of feedback or just a kind word. Thank you!
> 
> 7/24/2020


	7. Myalgia

Zuko opened his eyes to see his room empty, the curtains partially open over the windows, and the door to the rest of his quarters partially closed. He blinked a few times, getting used to the light leaking through the gaps in the curtain. Groaning, he pushed himself up to a sitting position on the bed and leaned back against the pillows. The headache hadn’t gone away and the pressure behind his eyes seemed forever present since Katara had found him passed out on the floor. Zuko leaned his head back to rest on top of the stacked pillows behind him. He dozed while listening to the chirping of birds outside and low murmur of the going ons of the palace. 

His body ached but he felt the need to relieve himself. Pushing back the blankets slowly, he realized he was in a different set of pajamas than he remembered putting on. Zuko swung his legs over the side and paused. The room was slightly spinning as he touched the ground with his feet. 

“I can do this…” Zuko muttered under his breath after swallowing back the nauseous feeling that came up. 

He slid down to the foot of the bed and gripped the post of his four poster bed and stood on wobbly legs. The mere motion of standing triggered a coughing fit and Zuko sat back down on the bed, flopping on his back until the coughs subsided.

“This is the worst.” He weakly moaned to no one in the room. “I should be able to beat this by now.”

He laid there looking at the ceiling while breathing through his mouth for a few minutes. Zuko hauled himself back up after the urge to relieve himself couldn’t wait any longer.

Gripping the post with both hands, he stood up again. Zuko closed his eyes against the wave of nausea and breathed deeply through his nose and exhaled from his mouth. His eyes opened to tight squints and he gathered the strength to walk forward. “Just… one step…” He murmured. 

Taking a step, he found out that his joints hurt as if he’d been walking for an entire day barefoot. Groaning, he continued stumbling from his bed to his dresser and then shuffling against the wall until he reached the doorway to his bathroom. 

Washing his hands in the sink, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was disheveled, the bag under his good eye was dark and deep, the darker part of his scar around his other eye seemed more red than usual, and his cheekbones were bright red patches with fever. He wet a hand towel and wrung it out as much as his aching hands would let him and hung it around his neck to try and cool himself down.

Opening the door, he looked up with bleary eyes to see a guard standing at a distance near the entrance to his bathroom.  
“Ye- yes?” Zuko said raspily and winced. His throat hurt speaking above a whisper.

“General Iroh asked me to check in on you to see how you were doing, Lord Zuko.” The masked guard said with an inclined head.

“I’m fin-” Zuko started before coughing. He tried to brace himself against the wall while his body shook with hacking coughs. 

“Lord Zuko, are you okay?” The guard asked, concern lacing his voice.

Zuko nodded as he continued to cough. His lungs felt like they were filled with mucus and he couldn’t get enough air in. He stood there gasping after the coughing subsided. As Zuko tried to take a step towards his bed, the room spun and the floor was coming up to his face at an alarming speed.

The guard dashed to Zuko right before he hit the floor and kept him from slamming into the ground. The impact knocked the breath out of Zuko and left him with stars in his eyes as the guard’s arm across his chest and back helped him back into an upright position. His legs were giving out with every step as the guard walked with him slowly back to the bed, pausing whenever Zuko turned his head away from the guard and coughed. He was breathless by the time he was able to sit down on the bed while the guard quickly rearranged the blankets for him to get back into. Zuko groaned as he swung his legs one at a time back on to the bed, the headache getting worse and the dim light was making his eyes hurt.

“Is there anything I can get you, my lord?” The guard inquired.

Zuko took a deep breath before speaking. “Some water would be nice. Cold, please.” He croaked out.

The guard nodded and walked briskly out to the kitchen for a moment before returning with a cup of water. Zuko downed it, the liquid cooling his raw throat and settling heavily in his stomach. Zuko slid himself down beneath the blankets, resting his head on a cool pillow. He weakly tried to pull the heavy duvet over his shivering shoulders but his fingers wouldn’t cooperate. The guard saw the effort and pulled it up for him. Zuko murmured his thanks and blinked sleepily.

“Anything else before I take my leave, Lord Zuko?” The guard asked quietly.

“Can-” Zuko cleared his throat. “Can you pull the curtains closed, please?” 

“Of course.” 

He waited until the room was dark other than the light coming from the open door to close his eyes. Hearing the door softly click shut, he let out a sigh and he tried to relax. He shuddered underneath the blankets and felt something wet at the nape of his neck before remembering he had the towel around him. Zuko pulled it off and flung it to the ground. Rolling to lay on his side, he shivered and tugged some of the blanket to his chest. He felt strangely empty and yearned for some kind of pressure around him. He whimpered into his pillow and tucked his chin to the blanket as he coughed. Zuko took a few deep breaths through his mouth and untensed his body, starting at his feet and continued all the way up to his neck before he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
______________________________________________________________  
Zuko woke up briefly to feel someone stroking his hair. He moaned at the sensation soothing the wanting he felt in his stomach and arms. 

Scooting towards the hand, the scarred side of his head moved off the pillow and into the warmth of something, someone, by his side. 

He heard murmuring and shushing but couldn’t discern what the words were. Zuko hummed and settled himself more against the warmth before drifting back to sleep.  
______________________________________________________________  
He woke up to a gentle hand rubbing circles on his back. Opening his eyes, he saw his room illuminated by the light of a candlestick behind him.

“You awake, Zuko?” A soft voice asked.

Zuko tilted his head up, despite his neck protesting the movement. His good eye widened as he saw Katara looking at him with a small smile. He hadn’t realized he had been using her lap as a pillow.

“Kat-” He coughed, clearing the sleep out of his throat. “Katara. Sorry, I didn’t mean to-” The coughing came back with a vengeance.

Katara simply kept rubbing his back and put her other hand on his shoulder as his body was racked with the heaving coughs.  
After he felt like the fit subsided, he slumped back down into her lap. The temporary relief from the nausea and headache when he slept ended and Zuko moaned. “When did you get here?” He asked quietly.

“Around lunchtime. That was when your uncle and I found you shivering under your blankets and it sounded like you were in pain. He was pulling some heat away from you and I was trying to comfort you. You apparently had other plans and wanted me to stay so you moved and fell asleep on me after he was done.” She responded gently.

Zuko blinked. “I’m sorry.” He said sincerely. “I didn’t mean to keep you from your agenda today.”

“It’s fine, Zuko. I think it was a mistake anyway to leave you alone. The guard told me what happened,” Katara admitted. “But we’re here now. It’s evening so everyone’s done for the day.”

“Evening? I’ve been sleeping all day?” Zuko asked in disbelief. He looked towards the windows where the curtains had been opened and the door to the patio open to get fresh air in.

Katara nodded. “You needed the rest. Your uncle and Aang took care of everything today.”

Zuko closed his eyes again as he took in her words. “I suppose. I just feel useless being here.”

“It’s not useless. We’re in the middle of a troubling time and everyone needs all the rest they can get, including you.” Katara said.

A smile quirked up on Zuko’s cracked lips. “That’s what Uncle said, I think. Everything is a little murky lately.”

“You should get some tea and broth in you. Think you can sit up for a little bit?” She asked.

He nodded and rolled onto his back so she could get off the bed. Using his arms, Zuko moved upright and leaned against his pillows while Katara left to get the fluids. She returned with a small bowl and a cup tea, both steaming with hot liquids.

Setting the bowl on the nightstand beside the candle she helped Zuko hold the cup of tea, noticing how shaky he was as he grasped it with both hands. He took a small sip and let out a sigh, feeling the hot tea settle in his stomach and warming him up. As much as the tea felt nice, Zuko frowned. 

“Something wrong with the tea? Your uncle brewed it for you.” Katara said.

“Not… It’s just that I still can’t taste, or smell for that matter.” Zuko answered as he took another sip. 

Katara nodded. “It’s a symptom that we’ve seen a lot with people who have been sick. It’ll go away when you get better but for now, you’ll have to get used to everything tasting like water and not smelling anything. At least you didn’t smell what happened last night.” She wrinkled her nose.

“What happened last night?” Zuko asked confusedly.

“You don’t remember?” Katara’s eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Zuko shook his head and stared at her.

“You… had an accident in bed when you were asleep.” Katara paused to gage his response. His mouth fell open as he listened to how Aang and his uncle had to get him into the bathroom to clean him and that Katara cleaned up his bed in the meantime.

“Katara, I’m so sorry. I-” He started, his voice catching in his voice. “I didn’t mean to do that.” Tears formed in his eyes.

“Hey, hey.” Katara brought his attention back to her. “It’s okay. Really. I know you didn’t do it on purpose. You’re sick. And if you did mean to do it intentionally, I think you clearly forgot what Sokka would do to you if he found out.” She tried to joke.

It worked. Zuko let out a wet laugh. “He would probably be chasing me with a fleet of air ships.”

“Yeah.” She smiled. 

Zuko finished his tea and gave her the empty cup back. Katara picked up the bowl of broth and held it for him as he took the spoon. As he dipped in and brought it up, the liquid sloshed over the edges of the utensil until it had all mostly been emptied out. Zuko tried again with the same results and Katara saw that he was getting frustrated after the third attempt and dropped it back in the broth.

“I’m as weak as a newborn cow sheep.” Zuko said angrily.

“I have a suggestion and it might not be what you like…” Katara trailed off.

“Which is…?”

Katara looked sheepish. “I can help… feed you if you want. Just until you’re better of course!” She said quickly, embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

Zuko sighed. “Unless I want to wear the broth, I suppose it’s my only option. Do you have a napkin?”

She nodded and reached for the cloth on the nightstand and handed it to him. Carefully filling the spoon she held it up to him and waited. Zuko swallowed more than just his pride and dignity and opened his mouth. A spoonful at a time, the bowl emptied and was set aside. Zuko felt full and warm. He leaned back on the pillows as Katara cleaned up and brought the dish out to the kitchen before returning with a cup of water and a bowl of water as well. She handed the cup to him where he thanked her and drank it.

“I want to see how your lungs are doing before you go back to sleep, is that okay?” She asked. 

He nodded as he laid down and opened his nightshirt for her to work her healing waterbending.

Katara bent water around her hands and laid it gently on his chest. The water glowed a soft blue and felt warm to Zuko’s skin. He relaxed at the touch and closed his eyes. Feeling the fluid moving around his stomach and chest, he focused on his breathing and let her work.

“Your lungs are full of fluid, Zuko.” She whispered, her eyebrows furrowed up. “I think you have pneumonia now.”

Zuko frowned. “Anything you can do?”

“There is one thing but… I don’t…” She trailed off.

He could sense the conflict. “It’s bloodbending, isn’t it?”

She nodded. “I can try and siphon the fluid out but… I don’t know how much it might hurt you. You saw what I can do during our trip.” Katara said quietly.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I can fight this before it gets to that point.” Zuko whispered.

Katara nodded and removed her hands from him and bent the water back into the bowl. “For now, just lots of rest. We can try some things tomorrow if you’re stronger to get you better faster.”

He nodded drowsily. “Sounds good.”

Katara helped him close his nightshirt and brought the blankets up around him. As she walked out to let him sleep, she felt a hand around her wrist. Looking back, Zuko was staring at her with a sad demeanor.

“Can… can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” He whispered. 

She couldn’t say no to that after seeing how at ease he was after he fell asleep in her lap earlier. She nodded and walked to the other side of the bed to get in. Katara patted her lap as she sat beside him. Zuko asked with his expression if it was okay and she nodded. He laid his head on her lap as she brought her hands up to cup his cheek and put a warm hand on his back.

Zuko moaned at the touch, the pressure and presence easing something inside him. 

“I’m guessing you didn’t have your dad comfort you much, did he?” Katara asked quietly.

Zuko shook his head in her lap. “Only my mother. But that ended when she disappeared.”

“You’re craving touch.” Katara said.

Zuko stayed silent, his head warring with the idea of touch being something he needed. 

“My father said I was weak for needing my mom to comfort me after he scolded me for not being able to firebend as well as Azula.” He said sadly, the feelings welling up from deep within.

“You know your dad is a pile of bullshit, right?” 

Zuko nodded.

“If you need a hug or someone to just hold you, you can always ask. Everyone deserves to feel that love and touch from the people who care about them.” Katara told him.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he nodded. He reached a hand up from the blanket and searched for the hand around his cheek. “Thank you, Katara.” He whispered.

Katara smiled. “I should be the one thanking you. Now sleep, I’ll be right here for as long as you need me.” She didn’t let go of his hand, using her thumb to rub the back of his hand.

Zuko moved closer to her and closed his eyes, relaxing into her ministrations on his back and hand. He fell asleep, feeling the same kind of love his mother had given him so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review. I love getting comments and it motivates me to continue writing and updating daily if people are enjoying and looking forward to this. Thank you!
> 
> 7/25/2020


End file.
